The Orion Arm
The Orion Arm '''(also known by its full name, the '''Orion–Cygnus Arm, as well as Local Arm, Orion Bridge, and formerly, the Local Spur and Orion Spur) is a minor spiral arm of the Milky Way, roughly 3,500 LY across and 10,000 LY in length. The Orion Arm is the extent of Human exploration and settlement of the galaxy, and is shared with 6 other known species. ]] Within The Orion Arm are hundreds, if not thousands, of stars and tens of millions of planets, moons, and asteroids. Thousands of species of flora and fauna have also been discovered, although most have yet to been studied, as well as 6 alien species capable of thought on or near the same level as humanity. Of these, 3 are capable of interstellar travel. Sectors * Central Sector * North American Sector * Latin American Sector * New Asia Sector * Europa Sector * New Africa Sector Politics of the Orion Arm In recent years, the Orion Arm has become home to a handful of species. These have been tiered by UNIS Into two categories. Tier-3 Although only limited communication has been made with the alien nations of the Orion Arm, all have said to not know of other nations or even intelligent species. Thus, the general belief is that the Holy Galactic Mandate, the United Clans of Faf, and the numerous Rek'Thalar guilds are the only space fairing species, along with humanity, within travel distance of the Arm. Their possession of interstellar travel is the only reason for their classification of a tier-3 species Tier-2 A tier-2 species is one that primarily exists on a single planet, much like humanity prior to 2024. The current tier-2 nations are: * Kammanoids (although spread out across human space after the integration, Kammanoids primarily exist on their home gas giant of Jorgios and posses no way of interstellar travel without humanity's help) * Kroppers Tier-1 Tier-1 species are those that are present on their home planet through numerous tribes or groups, and lack the technology to even imagine interstellar travel. Kroppers are currently the only tier-1 species. However their assumed societal split, if a Kropper society is even present, also puts them in tier-2. The Alnatoids The Alnatoids are the true outlier from the traditional tiered system. Although they posses no known way of interstellar travel or much of the technology a tier-2 species should have, the Alnatoids are spread out across the Orion Arm. Furthermore, Alnatoids on their home planet of Torjin seem to have no knowledge of the "lost Alnatoids" and don't posses interstellar travel either. After the Eridani Incident quarantines have been set up around the planets home to the lost Alnatoids as well as their home planet. Any change in typical behavior, sudden appearance of tier-2 technology, or use of interstellar travel is to be imminently met with the elimination of the residing Alnatoid population History See Also: Galactic Timeline It's widely assumed that, prior to the War of the Ancients, the Orion Arm was largely if not completely uninhabited. This theory comes from the Galactic Coalitions decision to imprison Ngothrhu in the arm. Many theories exist as to why that was. The most likely suggest that the Orion Arm was either not significantly explored by the ancient nations, or that the Coalition purged all life in the arm prior to Ngothrhu's imprisonment. Following the end of the war, long abandoned stations found orbiting various bodies around the Orion Arm suggest that the surviving ancient nations flocked to the Arms untapped resources, which they would have mined until their eventual collapse centuries later. Some have suggested that these instead belonged to a previously unknown empire, but the varying design and systems of these stations make this unlikely. Present-day, new nations have risen from the Orion Arm, looking to make their own mark in galactic history